1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to keyboards and more particular to adjustable keyboards and electronic devices employing the adjustable keyboards.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as personal computers and notebooks, are equipped with keyboards to be used as basic input devices. However, many keyboards can only maintain a single predetermined inclined angle with respect to a support apparatus (such as a desk), and cannot be adjusted to different angles, which can be inconvenient for users.
What is needed is to provide a keyboard that can overcome the above-described limitations.